


Overlap

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Manchester United
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8428594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Memphis had to be sure.
Like, really really sure.
Because things don't quite add up the way he expects.





	

It was easier, somehow, last season.

But now, Luke is almost there, on the cusp of being fit for starting. That's no guarantee, there's the new manager and all. But he got some preseason minutes and looked good. Looked really fucking good. Blazing up ahead with the same sort of attack-minded momentum that raised all the hairs on the back of Memphis’ neck when he played in front of Luke. He could see it, he could fucking taste it when they overlapped. They were going to be brilliant.

But instead, Memphis spent a season on the bench, when he was lucky. And Luke spent months on the injured list. But Luke is going to make it back in that starting XI. And this time, without Memphis up in front.

It could have been really fucking great. Could still be, but Memphis is...whatever they’re calling him this week, to account for the fact he won't start, again. “Unmotivated” is usually in style.

He wants what is best for the team. He does. But part of him still thinks what's best is him. Could have been him. Could still be him.

“Pay attention to the movie,” Luke chides, reaching up to pat the side of Memphis’s head with an open palm.

They're alone at Luke’s. Memphis has his back against the couch and Luke has stacked up the matching ottomans and pillows so he can put his back to Memphis’ chest and still prop up his feet and sit his ass on something. But the layout is all very tenuous. One unexpected shift of their weight and Luke is going to end up with his ass on the floor.

There's been a couple drinks, nothing too crazy, and the movie is almost halfway through. Luke’s right. Memphis hasn't been paying attention. Mostly he's been thinking and idly drumming his fingers against Luke’s stomach.

All of this is comfortable, and familiar. They're just affectionate. They don't do anything that could be vaguely construed as romantic. They don't. Just, despite being bigger, Luke likes to be held. And Memphis doesn't mind being the one to do the holding, because Luke lets him play with his hair while they sit around, watching movies and talking about just whatever crosses their minds. It's easy being around Luke. Neither one of them has to pretend or posture.

Memphis moves his hand from Luke’s stomach to his ear, tracing along the outer shell until Luke twitches, almost shivering in place.

There's nothing really to think about, Memphis figures. Because they've been doing this for awhile now. At Luke’s place, or his. And he's thought about them, what this might be between them. He has. Whether or not, maybe, this is something more. And he doesn't think it is. They're close friends, who sometimes hold each other. But Memphis’ dick doesn't get inexplicably hard in his sweats and Luke doesn't make breathy moans when he's touched and no amount affectionate of contact makes Memphis forget what he's doing or where he is.

So no, this can't be something else. None of the signs are there.

And they never take it to the bedroom. They never go anywhere but the couch.

The movie finishes up and Lukas starts his careful extraction process, trying to get on his feet without falling on his ass. Once he's standing, he reaches up towards the ceiling, working the tightness out of his shoulders and back, a strip of skin at his waist exposed as his tee and hoodie ride up together.

That, that maybe has a nominal effect on Memphis. Though there's no good reason why. They see each other shirtless all the time in training.

“You want to crash here or what?” Lukas asks, ruffling the back of his hair with one hand. “The guest room is made up.”

Memphis glances at the time on Lukas’ microwave, even though he wears an expensive enough watch now. He always forgets he has it on. It's early enough yet that he can make it home, no problem. And they stopped drinking before the movie. “Yeah, sure.”

And as they're heading down the hall, about to break off into separate rooms, Memphis wonders if everything he's decided as been wrong?

And when is he going to get another chance?

Luke is going to be great, aces, he's going to be huge. Like the injury never happened. Memphis is going to be a big fucking deal too. Although, it's more and more likely, that he's not going to be a big fucking deal at Manchester. Not going to be in front of Luke.

“Hey,” Memphis says, before they part ways into separate bedrooms.

“Yeah?” Luke waits in the open doorway, his hands curled around the wooden frame.

Even in the dim hallway light, Luke’s eyes look so incredibly clear. Like glass.

“What if I...crash with you?”

Luke smiles, “Sure, yeah, I don't mind. Only your toothbrush and stuff are still in the guest bath. I'll just leave my door open. Come in when you're ready.”

Memphis stands there, stunned, even after Luke turns away and heads into the master ensuite. That was so...easy, but Luke always is.

While he brushes his teeth in the guest bath, Memphis tries to reckon what he's even hoping to accomplish. He thinks about his hands on Luke’s bare skin. Luke’s hands on him. And that feels...warm. Nice? But still not at all erotic.

So maybe that's what he needs to know. For certain. Before he gets shipped off to someplace not Manchester. And maybe he plays against Luke. In the Premiership...but he really knows if he gets sold...it's probably abroad. So maybe he doesn't see Luke again until...fuck knows when.

He has to know.

Luke’s still in the bath when Memphis finishes up. And now he's at a loss again, unsure what to do. Luke always takes ridiculously long when it comes to anything having to do with grooming, so Memphis should have expected this. 

He strips out of his tshirt and sweats, balls his socks up and dumps everything into a pile on the floor. Getting under the sheets makes sense. Right? This is just one of those things. They're going to share a bed, and maybe Luke will ask to be held, like he enjoys so much. And they’ll fall asleep and everything will be just the same.

But when the bathroom door clicks back open, Memphis resolves to kiss Luke.

He has to be really certain.

He's going to do it.

Luke is down to just his boxers too. When he flicks the bathroom light out, it's too dark for Memphis to make out much more than shapes. But Luke’s weight pushes the mattress down as he climbs into bed, pulling the sheets around him as they face each other in the inky darkness.

“What do you want to do now?” Luke asks.

Memphis’ eyes have adjusted enough to the dark now that he can see the outline of Luke’s face. 

He stretches forward, brushing his lips against Luke’s, soft, fleeting. He's braced for Luke to pull away, or drag him closer. Neither comes to pass. But Luke’s lips part. Brushing his tongue over Memphis’s mouth, coaxing him to do the same.

Kissing Luke is like everything else about him, easy. Right.

Luke’s mouth is warm and wet, tasting faintly of mint. And there it is, the sharp, sweet moan that Memphis thought wasn't for them. It rings in Memphis’ ears like a triumph. How amazing, to be so wrong.

They pull apart, both breathing heavy, their bodies closer than Memphis remembers. The heat of skin on skin. But something else too, something small and beautiful, Memphis can feel it now. Because he's not trying to figure everything out on his own, comparing his expectations to unmet results. He wants Luke’s hands, everywhere, and his mouth, everywhere.

Luke’s fingers drag down the center of his chest.

“I want to stay,” Memphis admits. Because, now he knows.

**Author's Note:**

> I basically just wrote this because I wanted something...ANYTHING for this pairing in English.
> 
> If...literally anyone else is interested in this pairing, kudos/comments, man and I'll try to write more.


End file.
